Halo: Fall of team Onyx
by Domolord13
Summary: A short halo story i wrote, please remember while reading i wrote this in about an hour, but give it a chance.


Halo: The fall of team Onyx.  
By: C.W. Nelson

Carl sat up, he had began to dose off. He heard Captain booth barking orders off at the mouth Bradley! Set up a perimeter! Robinson! Get sleeping quarters ready for the squad! Carl was the 'Rookie' of the group, so he was still getting used to following orders.

He cleaned his rifle, his customized BR4700 had a silencer, and a larger clip than the regular BR4700 (Battle Rifle for short). He was an ODST (orbital drop shock trooper), his squad had been sent to Space Colony ACT324900 (Or Tyranis for short) for a Nuclear arms activation. They were blowing up the Colony.

Carl looked around, Captain booth (We'll call him by his first name, tyler) held up his fist, as in to tell us to be quiet C.W. (that's what they called me) Check it out and he pointed to a group of brush that was moving around, I grabbed my Battle Rifle and crept over, it was a Brute and a small squad of Grunts, I put a bullet into the brain of the Brute, in a small area the shields didnt cover. He fell with a quiet thump without alerting the rest of the squad. I threw a quick Pineapple grenade into the middle of the squad, killing them. Sir, covenant patrol, you guys help me hide the bodies before another patrol catch's their scent

He looked at the supplies the squad had left, 16 grenades left, 5 clips (his took the place of 1.5) and enough food for about three more days, the supplies were dangerously low. He pulled out his knife and made sure it was sharp, Ol' faithful is what he called it, the knife had been with him his entire life, when he was a small child he had to use it to defend himself against thugs and robbers on the streets of Mombasa, he once had tore through the raw muscle of a Brutes neck with this knife, something that he is not proud to admit.

Carl didnt like killing, but in war you do what you have to do to survive. He saw his family be killed when the covenant first attacked New Mombasa, they were tore in half by a group of Brutes, He and his sister hid in the floorboards, where they were lucky that the Brutes didn't catch their scent. His sister joined the UNSC and nominated for SPARTAN training. She was one of the first to die on reach.

The sun fell, and the cold embrace of night was among us, as ODST's this was our 'time to shine' so to say, ODST's were used for stealth. Sargent Robinson (Cody is what I will call him) was our Explosives expert, and so he grabbed the nuclear arm. There was a high pitched whistling sound, the ship dropped us off extra supplies! I quickly grabbed the Sniper Rifle and pistol holster, along with the .50 Mag, silenced pistol. Lieutenant Bradley grabbed the shotgun from the drop, Bradley had come from a family from the U.S., they were a logging family. Bradley didn't like using long ranged weaponry, he liked feeling the cold embrace of death upon his enemies, he was known later as Reaper . This would be the bringing of his death.

Lieutenant Bradley looked at me and said You ready? Were gonna be going in quiet, keep your knife at hand at all times. he said, you could tell his was grinning behind his visor. Tyler led first, Next Cole (Bradley), After that Cody, and at last me.

The city was full of patrols, we evaded at least 40, and killed about 3. The time finally came, Tyler looked at me and Cody and said We have to split up. We will go set up the beacon to call in the pelican, while you two go set up the nuclear warhead We stepped inside of the building, then the transmission came in Ambushed! Beacon set up but me and Cole are badly injured, pelican on the way! Tyler said in the transmission, but then there was silence. We quickly set up the warhead and ran to the beacon, the pelican was there waiting on us, with Cole and Tyler aboard, as we climbed into the pelican a Jackal with a beam rifle shot at me and Cody, we were both hit, but I managed to kill him before it could hit us again. We were hit in the leg and arm, due to this our military careers were over. Cole and Tyler made it, but they would never see the end of the war.

Flying out of orbit, I hit the switch, and like that I felt like millions of lives were ended, as I watched the mushroom cloud appear in the place the city used to be. This would be something that would haunt my squad for the rest of our lives, but the deed had to be done, and the best were sent to do it. 


End file.
